


Mine

by nyghtmare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Frottage, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Katagawa had thought he'd won. He'd beaten Rhys and now Atlas was going to be his. Too bad there is more to Rhys than meets the eye.





	Mine

Katagawa thought he’d won.

In fact, he’d been so fucking sure he’d won, as he watched Rhys cowering away from his sword, that he let his guard down to enjoy the sight. He pulled off his helmet, letting it fall to the ground as he advanced on Rhys, lips pulling into a smirk. He savoured the sight of Rhys trying so desperately to flee from him.

It was _exhilarating_.

So, imagine his surprise when Rhys stopped, returning the smirk for a split second before he vanished entirely from Katagawa’s view.

Katagawa was stunned, but he had no time to dwell on it. He should have expected Atlas to have another “state of the art” cloak. Like is “state of the art” ship and the “state of the art” viper drive. …Honesty, what wouldn’t Rhys call state of the art? His dick?

Well, actually, Katagawa wouldn’t really mind th—

_Focus, Katagawa._

He took a fighting stance, feet spread, sword raised in both hands before him, as he strained his ears, listening for any sound that could be Rhys. The man was too clumsy to be this silent. Where the hell did he go?

“Miss me?” a voice whispered in his ear so suddenly Katagawa almost jumped out of his skin.

The warm breath against his ear almost made him shiver, but he fought it as a smirk pulled at his lips. He leaned back, intending to invade Rhys’ personal space only to find the ghost was already gone. He hadn’t expected Rhys to move so fast and it threw him off balance.

The sword was suddenly ripped from his hands before he could regain his footing and it went flying across the room where it clattered to the ground loudly only to plunge down the steps of Rhys’ obnoxious office.

Katagawa cursed loudly, but before he even had a chance to recover, he was slammed up against the wall and pinned there by an invisible body, a body he wanted to touch for too long. Rhys’ stupid cologne invaded his senses and he inhaled deeply.

"Rhys, buddy, let's talk about this," he said, flashing a winning grin. He felt a sharp object press against his throat and a hot breath ghosting over his lips.

Rhys was close.

Pieces of his armour began to fall off Katagawa as if the release buttons were slowly being pressed. First his shoulders, then his neck pieces. Next came the chest followed by his belt and gloves. Each one clattered to the floor where they laid forgotten until only the padded suit remained.

"_Rhys,_" he purred. “Come on.”

He knew he should be more nervous, adrenaline was pumping in his ears, but it only made him feel good. He couldn't see Rhys, but he could feel how close the man was, body flush up against his as the zipper of his suit began to drag down.

Katagawa felt arousal lick hot in his gut. His hands reached up, searching for the other man, but suddenly he could feel cold metal wrap around his wrists, gathering them up and pinning them above their heads. He could have fought, _should _have fought.

But he didn’t want it to stop.

Rhys suddenly popped back into existence, a wicked smirk gracing his face. He was completely in Katagawa's space, their lips inches apart. "I'm through talking," he said, "besides, that mouth of yours could be put to better use." His eyes flickered down, looking at Katagawa's lips.

This time Katagawa couldn’t repress the shudder that shot up his spine. He could feel the sharp steel of Rhys’ blade pressing into his throat. It was so sharp, he didn’t even feel it cut. It was a small line, just enough that it wouldn’t even have been noticeable if not for the bead of blood rolling down his neck.

He returned Rhys’ smirk with one of his own. Heat surged through him. If the fighting hadn’t got his blood pumping, this new side of Rhys definitely did. He opened his mouth to talk, but the blade pressed harder, cutting off his speech as a moan escaped.

Rhys made a disapproving sound with his tongue. His smirk widened into a grin that had blood rushing to Katagawa’s groin, wicked and dark.

Katagawa strained against the knife, wanting to close the distance between their lips, but Rhys merely chuckled, moving his head back. He could feel himself getting hard.

“Look at you, so pathetic,” he said, lips tipped up into that cruel smirk. “So desperate for my attention, huh?”

Shuddering again, Katagawa looked into Rhys’ eyes and instantly knew his mistake. He knew now that dork personality was all an act, a charade to create a false sense of weakness and lead people in.

This Rhys was cold, deadly.

And Katagawa?

Katagawa was in love.

“You little snake,” Katagawa replied, mindful of the knife at his throat. “I knew there was more to you than meets the eye.” He grinned.

“And you’ve been such a pain in my ass, trying to ruin things for me. I tried, I tried so damn hard to keep my calm,” Rhys replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice, but it was laced with amusement. “I should kill you right here.”

Katagawa grinned wider. “So, why don’t you? _Punish me._”

“It’s a shame to ruin a pretty face,” Rhys said, finally letting up with the knife. Katagawa was too enthralled to notice until the blade slid lightly down his cheek just enough to draw blood, probably even scar, and it send a drop rolling down his face.

He groaned out a breathy curse, arousal clenching in his gut. His heart rate picked up with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He shuddered, feeling his cock twitch in interest. “Rhys,” he breathed, “do it again.”

“Looks like this kitten is enjoying himself too much,” Rhys replied. He smirked, shifting his hip so his thigh pressed up against Katagawa’s erection, drawing a throaty moan from Katagawa. He brought the knife back to Katagawa’s cheek, adding a second line down.

Katagawa’s breath caught in his throat, head falling back against the wall. He rolled his hips against Rhys’ thigh, not caring anymore as pleasure rolled through him. “Please,” he heard himself say, a pitiful whimper.

Oh, but he was so hard it hurt. He wanted this. _Needed_ this.

Rhys chuckled, carving a third line, this one across Katagawa’s cheek and he hissed at the burn of the new line crossing one of the previous ones. “Go on then,” Rhys said, voice low, “fuck yourself against my thigh.”

Katagawa could feel the blood trickle down his cheek, wet and warm and his tongue darted out, licking it from the corner of his mouth, and he caught Rhys’ eyes tracking the action. With his head falling back against the wall, he looked at Rhys thought heavy lids, hips pushing forward, grinding himself against Rhys’ thigh.

“Rhys…” he groaned. “_More_.”

“I don’t know, that A’s looking pretty good,” Rhys responded. He turned the knife in his hand, facing the blade away from Katagawa so he could roughly turn the man’s face, getting a better look. He leaned in, teasing his tongue through the blood and dragging a loud moan out of Katagawa’s lips, the man violently shuddered.

“You’re my property now,” he whispered hot in Katagawa’s ear and it was almost enough to send Katagawa over the edge prematurely.

Katagawa’s hips bucked, rutting himself against Rhys as he chased after that delicious friction. His wrists strained against Rhys’ metal grip as his body arched out against Rhys. “I want you,” he breathed out, interrupted by a groan, “_please._”

“Do you now?” Rhys asked, lightly drawing the tip of his blade down Katagawa’s chest, following the open zipper. “I mean, you did just try and kill me so…” He started pulling his thigh away, drawing a frustrated whine from Katagawa’s lips.

“No, no, no,” Katagawa whined, squirming against Rhys’ hold. “Don’t, _please_.”

Rhys leaned in close to Katagawa’s ear. “Tell me how bad you want it.”

Katagawa shivered, feeling the man’s warm breath ghost over his skin. His cock throbbed, aching and trapped in the stupid overly tight pants. He could feel himself leaking, underwear damp with precum. “I’m so fucking hard for you, Rhys. I need you so fucking bad. _Please._”

“Fine, but make it quick,” he ordered, pressing his thigh back against Katagawa. “Go on, I’ve got better things to do.”

Katagawa’s heavy lids fell shut, head tipping back as his lips parted on a low moan. Rhys’ thigh was pressing harder. He didn’t need to look to know Rhys was watching, he could _feel_ the man’s eyes on him, and it sent a shiver racing up his spine, pushing him closer to his finish.

“That’s it,” Rhys said. “Look at me.”

Katagawa tried, eyes too heavy. He bit his lip, feeling himself get closer to the edge. Pleasure flowed through him. “S-so close,” he whined.

“I said _look_ at me,” Rhys growled. There was a clatter when the knife fell and suddenly Rhys’ fingers were gripping his chin, forcing Katagawa to look at him. “Do you want me to stop again?” he warned.

Katagawa’s eyes snapped open, flashing a pleading look at Rhys, but the hungry look Rhys was giving him was his undoing.

With a cry of Rhys’ name, head falling back against the wall with a hard thud, Katagawa slipped over the edge. His body flooded with pleasure, eyes fluttering shut as he released into his pants like a fucking teenager, rutting desperately against Rhys’ thigh. His legs felt like jelly, body trembling.

He didn’t even get a chance to regain feeling in his legs before Rhys was tugging him forward and roughly bending him over the desk, knocking over papers and books in the process. His chest pressed flat against the wooden surface as his pants and underwear were yanked down and pooled around his ankles. He shivered, feeling the cool air against his heated skin.

“Keep your hands flat on the desk,” Rhys ordered, and Katagawa was not about to disobey as he heard the jangle of a belt followed by the drag of a zipper and knew what was coming next. Rhys let out a soft groan and Katagawa shuddered.

His softening cock gave a jolt in an effort to get hard again and he pushed his ass back against Rhys, wanting to feel Rhys inside of him, filling him.

Rhys groaned as his cock slid hot and heavy between the cleft of Katagawa’s ass. His hips rolled, thrusting himself slowly, teasingly until Katagawa whimpered and Rhys let out a breathy chuckle. “Is this what you want, hm? Start all these games just to get laid?”

Katagawa trembled again. “_Please._”

“Look how quick you beg,” Rhys hissed. “Like a good little slut.”

A jolt of excitement rushed through Katagawa, making his cock twitch as it was already hardening again. “For you, Rhys,” he breathed, pressing his cheek against the cool, wooden surface of the desk as he rocked his ass against Rhys. “Fuck me.”

Rhys rubbed the slick head of his cock against Katagawa’s ass, teasing as Katagawa reached both his hands back to spread his ass for Rhys, waiting for Rhys to punish him for moving. But instead of chastising him, Rhys let out an appreciative sound and began to push in.

Katagawa could feel the blunt head of Rhys’ cock teasing around his hole and his breath hitched as Rhys’ pushed in, a loud moan rolling off his tongue. The burn of being stretched without lube made him shudder, desperate for more, and he pushed back, _needing_ it.

With a rough shove of his hips, Rhys fully buried himself in Katagawa’s ass, moaning lowly. He gripped the man’s hips in a bruising hold, rolling his hips once in warning before he started a brutal pace, slamming into Katagawa hard and fast.

And it occurred to Katagawa just then, Rhys had been holding this back the entire time he was toying with Katagawa. _He_ was the one that wound Rhys this type, and fuck if that didn’t make his dick hard, he didn’t know what would.

“This whole time… all I had to do was, ngh, fuck you into submission,” Rhys grunted out, nails biting crescents into Katagawa’s hips. “Look at you now.”

Another whimper escaped that Katagawa knew he should have been more bothered by, but the truth was, Rhys wasn’t wrong. He was too blissed out to care as Rhys fucked him open against the desk. Sweat dotted his skin, stinging the cut he’d nearly forgotten about on his neck, but the pain brought delicious sparks of pleasure flooding his senses. He welcomed the pain, the bite of wood against his hips, the burn of being stretched and filled, even his own nails breaking the skin as he held his ass open for Rhys.

He loved it, every second of it. He’d be sore later, but now the pain only heightened the pleasure and his eyes rolled back in bis head, gasping Rhys' name.

It felt so fucking good and his voice was going hoarse from crying out in pleasure, begging and moaning for more. His cock throbbed, fat and heavy between his legs, already leaking onto the floor despite having just cum.

But he had been wanting this, needing it so bad as he fucked himself open with one of his stupid pleasure spheres thinking about how he was going to make Rhys his. And this? This was so much better than his fantasies.

Katagawa cried out when Rhys finally brushed his prostate. His back arched, toes curling at the pleasure. He tried to beg, plead for more but moans spilled freely from his lips every time Rhys slammed into him relentlessly.

He could feel the heat rising as pressure built in his gut. He was racing toward the edge and each second brought him closer. The desperation grew. He tried to warn Rhys, to say something, to beg to be touched, but it was too late.

Rhys slammed home, nailing him in the prostate and Katagawa saw stars.

With a strangled cry of pleasure, Katagawa was slipping and his orgasm hit him hard. His body flooded with white hot pleasure as his cock splattered the desk in front of him with his release, coming untouched. His eyes rolled back, feeling every second of pleasure overwhelming his senses and he was chanting Rhys’ name incoherently.

Rhys moaned throatily behind him. His hip stuttered, and Katagawa could feel Rhys’ cock pulsing inside him. He knew Rhys had cum too. “Fuck,” Rhys groaned breathlessly, collapsing forward onto one arm, palm pressed flat on the desk beside Katagawa.

If Katagawa thought his legs were jelly before, it was nothing compared to now. He could barely stand, collapsing heavily down on the desk and deeply panting for breath as the pleasant warmth of release settled over him.

Much to Katagawa’s surprise, Rhys hadn’t moved right away, and his discomfort must have been obvious, because Rhys chose then to pull out and tuck himself away like nothing had happened. “Well, are you going to get dressed, or what?” Rhys finally snapped when Katagawa made no move to follow.

Katagawa grinned. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep me here, use me whenever you get bored?” He swayed his ass, feeling Rhys’ cum rolling down his thigh. He watched over his shoulder as Rhys’ eyes tracked the slick substance, before shaking his head as if Rhys had suddenly realised what he was doing.

Rhys scowled. “Clothes, _now_.” He turned away and immediately began to pick up the papers that had fallen about.

Katagawa huffed, pushing himself up onto unsteady legs. He yanked his pants back up despite the mess. They were sticky and uncomfortable from his cum and now Rhys’, but if he was being honest, he’d had worse.

After, he grabbed his armour, reattaching the pieces in silence before he slipped his gloves back on. He’d just retrieved his helmet from the floor when Rhys approached him.

Rhys pushed up against his back, knife at Katagawa’s throat again as he hissed in his ear, “If you pull that shit again, I won’t hesitate next time, but if you promise to be good, you can bring that tight ass around more often.”

Katagawa couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine or the smirk pulling at his mouth. This side of Rhys was so much more fun, and in the end…

Maybe he had won after all.


End file.
